Slew limiting may occur in an electronic amplifier when the output of the amplifier reaches its maximum rate of voltage change per unit of time (the “slew rate”). When the frequency content of the input to the amplifier exceeds the slew rate, the amplifier's output will be a nonlinear function of the input. Such nonlinearity is typically undesirable in amplifier applications.